A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 7 - Catelyn I
Catelyn I ist das siebte Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully beobachtet, wie ihr Sohn König Robb Stark Ser Cleos Frey die Friedensbedingungen aufträgt, die er überbringen soll. Hinterher diskutiert sie mit ihm über dessen Entscheidung, Jaime Lennister nicht einzutauschen und darüber, Theon Graufreud zu den Eiseninseln zu schicken. Später bespricht sie sich mit Ser Brynden Tully über den Plan, ein Bündnis mit König Renly Baratheon einzugehen. Synopsis Robb lässt den Lennisters sein Friedensangebot zukommen 300px|thumb|Robb Stark (von Nicholas Gregory ©FFG) Catelyn Tully beobachtet ihren Sohn Robb Stark in der Großen Halle von Schnellwasser, wie er unentwegt seine neu geschmiedete Krone zurechtrückt, und muss sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass es nicht leicht ist, König zu sein, besonders wenn man ein 15-jähriger Junge ist. Die ursprüngliche alte Krone der Könige des Winters war verloren gegangen, als sich Torrhen Stark vor 300 Jahren Aegon I. Targaryen ergeben musste, aber Lord Hoster Tullys Schmied hatte sein Bestes gegeben, um den alten Beschreibungen gerecht zu werden: die Krone ist ein offener Reif aus Bronze, in dem Runen der Ersten Menschen mit neun eisernen Spitzen in der Form von Langschwertern. Es ist kein Gold, Silber oder Edelstein an der Krone angebracht, denn Bronze und Eisen sind die Metalle des Winters: dunkel und stark genug, um gegen die Kälte zu bestehen. Als der Gefangene Ser Cleos Frey hereingeführt wird, reicht Olyvar Frey Robb sein Schwert und er legt es als Zeichen der Gastfreundschaft auf seine Knie. Ser Robin Ryger kündigt den Gefangenen an: Ser Cleos Frey tritt vor und wird von Theon Graufreud aufgefordert, auf die Knie zu gehen. Catelyn findet, dass Ser Cleos nicht wie ein Lennister aussieht, auch wenn seine Mutter Lady Genna Lennister ist, die Schwester von Lord Tywin Lennister. Ser Cleos kommt eher nach seinem Vater, Ser Emmon Frey. Robbs Schwert glänzt schwach auf seinem Knie, als er Ser Cleos bittet, wieder aufzustehen, aber es ist vielmehr Grauwind, den der Ritter fürchtet. Grauwind ist mittlerweile so groß wie eine Dogge. Er tappst nach vorne und schnüffelt an Ser Cleos, der in der Schlacht im Wisperwald gefangen genommen wurde, wo der Schattenwolf ein halbes Dutzend Männer getötet hatte. Ser Cleos rauft sich schwankend und verängstigt vom Boden auf und schreckt so sehr vor dem Wolf zurück, dass die Zuschauer lachen. Ser Cleos dankt Robb und nennt ihn Mylord, woraufhin ihn der Großjon korrigiert, er möge Robb mit Euer Gnaden anreden. Ser Cleos entschuldigt sich sofort, woran Catelyn erkennt, dass er tatsächlich mehr ein Frey ist als ein Lennister; Jaime Lennister hätte niemals so schnell nachgegeben. Robb bittet Ser Cleos, für ihn seine Friedensbedingungen an Königin Cersei Lennister nach Königsmund zu überbringen. Er soll unter dem Banner des Friedens reisen und von 30 Männern eskortiert werden. Robb erinnert Ser Cleos daran, dass er wie ein Lennister behandelt würde, weil er mit ihnen im Wisperwald gegen Robb gekämpft habe. Daher erwarte er, dass Ser Cleos mit der Antwort der Königin zu ihm zurückkehre und sich wieder in Gefangenschaft begibt, was Ser Cleos schwört. Robb erklärt feierlich, dass er der Königin Frieden anbietet, wenn seine Bedingungen akzeptiert werden. Am Ende der Halle schiebt Lord Rickard Karstark einige Wachen beiseite und betritt den Saal, aber Robb schenkt ihm scheinbar keine Beachtung. Robb nimmt eine Schriftrolle und liest seine Bedingungen vor: Als Erstes soll die Königin Robbs Schwestern Sansa Stark und Arya Stark freilassen und für ihre sichere Heimkehr mit einem Schiff über Weißwasserhafen sorgen. Sansas Verlobung mit Joffrey Baratheon wird aufgelöst. Wenn Robb Nachricht von seinem Kastellan auf Winterfell erhält, dass die Schwestern sicher heimgekehrt sind, werden die Knappen Willem Lennister und Tion Frey freigelassen und sicher nach Casterlystein gebracht. Als Zweites will Robb die Gebeine seines Vaters Eddard Stark übergeben wissen, damit er in der Gruft von Winterfell an der Seite seiner Schwester Lyanna Stark und seines Bruders Brandon bestatten werden kann, wie es sein Wunsch gewesen wäre. Auch sollen die Gebeine der getöteten Wachen von Haus Stark übergeben werden. Drittens soll seines Vaters Großschwert Eis zu ihm nach Schnellwasser gebracht werden. Viertens soll die Königin ihrem Vater Lord Tywin Lennister befehlen, die in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm gefangen genommenen Ritter und Lords des Nordens freizulassen. Als Gegenleistung werden die Gefangenen aus dem Wisperwald und aus der Schlacht der Lager freigelassen. Einzig Jaime Lennister wird ein Gefangener bleiben als Pfand für das Wohlverhalten Lord Tywins. Zuletzt sollen König Joffrey und die Königin jeden Anspruch auf Herrschaft im Norden fallen lassen. Fortan soll der Norden nicht mehr Teil der Sieben Königslande und stattdessen frei sein wie in früheren Zeiten. Das Königreich des Nordens soll jeden Stark-Besitz beinhalten nördlich der Eng und zusätzlich die Flusslande vom Goldzahn im Westen bis zu den Mondbergen im Osten. Der Großjon lässt Robb und das Haus Stark hochleben. Robb erklärt, Maester Vyman habe eine Karte mit den neuen Grenzen angefertigt. Er erklärt, dass Lord Tywin seine Raubzüge einstellen und sich hinter die Grenzen zurückziehen soll, dass König Joffrey jeden Anspruch auf Robbs Land aufgeben und jeden Eid von seinen Vasallen dem Haus Lennister oder Baratheon gegenüber fallen lassen muss und dass die Lennisters zehn Hochgeborene als Geisel und als Friedenspfand hinterlassen sollen. Robb verspricht, jedes Jahr zwei von ihnen wieder freizulassen, wenn der Friede Bestand hat. Andernfalls werde er der Königin ein weiteres „Wisperwald“ bereiten. Grauwind tritt vor und knurrt böse. Der Großjon erhebt einen weiteren Jubelschrei und Grauwind fängt an zu heulen. Ser Cleos willigt ein, und Robb befiehlt ihm, am nächsten Tag mit Sonnenaufgang loszureiten. Ser Robin Ryger werde ihn auf die Reise vorbereiten. Catelyn unterhält sich mit Robb Draußen auf dem Gang hinter dem Saal lobt Catelyn ihren Sohn wegen seines Auftritts, wenngleich sie Grauwinds Drohgebärde kindisch fand. Robb lächelt nur und fragt, ob sie Ser Cleons Gesicht gesehen hätte. Catelyn erwidert, dass alles, was sie gesehen habe, Lord Rickards Verlassen der Halle gewesen sei, was auch Robb nicht entgangen ist. Edmure Tully ergänzt, dass sich sicherlich einige der Anwesenden genauso gefühlt hätten wie Lord Karstark, weil die Lennisters immer noch die Flusslande plündern und verwüsten, während sie von Frieden reden. Er drängt zum wiederholten Mal, zu Lord Tywin nach Harrenhal zu marschieren, aber Robb hält entgegen, dass seine Armee zur Zeit nicht die Stärke dazu habe. Edmure sagt, dass sie immer schwächer werden würden, je länger sie tatenlos auf Schnellwasser säßen, woraufhin Catelyn ihm vorwirft, dass das seine Schuld sei, weil es Edmures Idee war, den Flusslords zu erlauben, zu ihren Ländereien zurückzukehren. Ser Marq Peiper und Lord Karyl Vanke waren als erste gegangen, gefolgt von Lord Jason Mallister und Lord Jonos Bracken, der seine verwüstete Burg Steinheck wieder aufbauen will. Edmure wehrt sich, dass er seinen Vasallen nicht befehlen könne, still zuzusehen, wie ihre Felder niedergebrannt und ihre Leute getötet würden, aber es würde viel mehr Aufsehen erregen, wenn ein Nordmann wie Lord Karstark sich von ihm abwenden würde. Robb willigt ein, mit Lord Rickard zu reden, aber er kann auch verstehen, dass dieser keinen Frieden mit den Mördern seiner Söhne schließen kannEddard Karstark und Torrhen Karstark‚ siehe: II-Catelyn IV.. Catelyn merkt an, dass mehr Blutvergießen die Toten auch nicht wiederbringen würde. Sie sagt, dass ein weiserer Mann mildere Bedingungen gestellt hätte, aber Robb erwidert, dass er die Bedingungen schon milde genug findet. Catelyn merkt, dass ihr Sohn genauso sehr auf Rache brennt wie Lord Karstark. Catelyn ist der Meinung, dass Cersei niemals Sansa und Arya für zwei Cousins eintauschen wird, denn was sie eigentlich erwarte sei Jaime. Robb erklärt, dass seine Vasallen niemals erlauben würden, den Königsmörder freizulassen, nicht einmal, wenn er es selbst wolle. Catelyn erwidert, dass seine Männer ihn zu ihrem König gemacht hätten, aber Robb sagt, dass sie das genauso schnell wieder rückgängig machen könnten. Catelyn ist der Meinung, das Leben der Mädchen sei ein Königreich wert, denn sie fürchtet, dass Jaime in der Gefangenschaft etwas zustoßen könnte. Robb versichert ihr, dass niemand Jaime sehen darf ohne seine Erlaubnis. Catelyn fragt provozierend, ob Robb Angst davor habe, Jaime auf dem Schlachtfeld wieder zu begegnen. Edmure mischt sich ein und nennt Robb versehentlich einen Jungen, obwohl er ihm eigentlich beistehen wollte, was Robb aber wütend macht. Er erklärt, dass er Jaime wieder besiegen könnte, wenn es nötig sei. Er hätte Jaime für seinen Vater ausgetauscht, aber als seine Mutter ihm provozierend unterstellt, dass die Mädchen wohl anscheinend nicht den gleichen Wert hätten, kocht in ihm die Wut hoch. Catelyn schämt sich im gleichen Augenblick für ihre Bemerkung, denn sie weiß, dass Robb sein Bestes gibt, doch kann sie den Gedanken nicht ertragen, nach Eddard vielleicht auch noch ihre Töchter zu verlieren. Robb verspricht, dass wenn Cersei auf das Friedensangebot nicht eingehe, er alles daran setzen werde, dass sie diese Entscheidung bereue. Catelyn merkt, dass Robb dieses Thema leid ist. Er bittet sie, zu den Zwillingen zu gehen und Lord Walder Freys Töchter zu besuchen, um eine Vorauswahl für seine anstehende Hochzeit nach dem Krieg zu treffen. Catelyn begreift, dass er sie wegschicken will, damit sie keine Dinge mehr sagt, die er nicht hören will, also sagt sie ihm, er sei alt genug, um seine Braut selbst auszusuchen. Dann drängt Robb sie, Theon Graufreud und die Mallisters nach Seegart zu begleiten und mit dem Schiff nach Winterfell zurückzukehren, um sich um Bran und Rickon zu kümmern, aber auch davon will Catelyn nichts hören; solange ihr Vater noch lebe, sei ihr Platz auf Schnellwasser. Robb droht, ihr zu befehlen, fortzugehen, aber Catelyn geht nicht darauf ein und stellt vielmehr in Frage, Theon als Boten nach Peik zu schicken. Robb fragt, wer besser geeignet sei, mit Lord Balon Graufreud zu verhandeln als sein Sohn, aber Catelyn denkt, dass jeder besser sei. Robb argumentiert, dass Theon mutig und tapfer für ihre Sache gekämpft habe, dass man ihm vertrauen könne und dass sie die Langschiffe von Lord Balon bräuchten. Catelyn erwidert, dass sie die Schiffe schneller bekämen, wenn Theon ihre Geisel bliebe. Für sie ist Lord Balon nicht vertrauenswürdig und sie fürchtet, dass er wieder danach streben könnte, sich die Krone des Königs der Eiseninseln aufzusetzenEs hatte schon einmal einen Versuch gegeben in der so genannten Graufreud-Rebellion, die König Robert Baratheon aber niederschlagen konnte.. Robb erklärt, dass er ihm gern eine geben werde, wenn das helfe, die Lennisters zu besiegen. Bevor sie antworten kann, verlässt Robb mit Grauwind den Raum und sie kann ihm nur hinterherschauen. Sie erinnert sich daran, wie sie ihn in Maidengraben dazu gedrängt hatte, Befehle zu erteilensiehe II-Catelyn II und genauso zu kommandieren wie er es jetzt tut. Catelyn trifft Ser Brynden am Krankenbett ihres Vaters Catelyn bittet Edmure, sie in das Krankenzimmer ihres Vaters zu begleiten, aber er schiebt vor, dass er nach dem Waffenmeister Ser Desmond Grell und den neuen Bogenschützen sehen will. Auf ihrem Weg zum Bergfried nimmt Catelyn eine Abkürzung durch den Götterhain, wo die Blätter immer noch an den Bäumen rauschen. Die Bäume scheinen die Nachricht zu ignorieren, die ein Weißer Rabe vor 14 Tagen aus der Citadel nach Schnellwasser gebracht hat: der Herbst ist ausgerufen worden. Catelyn ist dankbar darüber, dass das milde Wetter noch ein wenig anhält, denn sie fürchtet sich vor dem Herbst als eine schwierige Zeit, da niemand weiß, ob die kommende Ernte für eine lange Zeit die letzte sein wird. Sie findet Lord Hoster Tully schlafend in seinem Solar vor, und er wirkt klein und gebrechlich und furchbar blass von dem Tod, den er erwartet. Ihr Onkel Ser Brynden Tully sitzt noch im Kettenhemd und mit schlammbedeckten Stiefeln neben dem Bett. Er sagt, dass er die Hofversammlung nicht unterbrechen wollte, da er denkt, dass Robb seine Neuigkeiten zuerst unter vier Augen hören will. Catelyn berichtet, dass Lord Hoster mit jedem Tag schwächer würde und dass sein Gerede immer seltener Sinn ergebe. Er redet oft von seiner lange verstorbenen Frau Minisa Whent, die er gelegentlich mit Catelyn verwechselt. Der Schwarzfisch gibt zu, dass er sich jedesmal, wenn er fortreite, fragt, ob Lord Hoster noch lebe, wenn er zurückkehrt. Catelyn ist froh, dass ihr Onkel zuletzt Frieden mit ihrem Vater geschlossen hat. Sie sitzen eine Zeit lang am Bett, ohne zu reden, bevor Catelyn nach den Neuigkeiten fragt, die Brynden für Robb hat. Um Lord Hoster nicht zu wecken, gehen sie auf den Balkon hinaus. Ihr Onkel bemerkt, dass der Rote Komet nun schon bei Tag sichtbar sei und dass seine Männer ihn den Roten Boten nennen, obwohl sich alle fragen, was denn die Botschaft sei. Catelyn erzählt, dass der Großjon behaupte, es sei die rote Flagge der Rache für ihren toten Ehemann, aber für Edmure ist es ein Siegeszeichen: ein Fisch in den Farben der Tullys, rot und blau. Catelyn sieht nur das rot der Lennisters in dem Kometen, aber ihr Onkel sagt, dass der Komet weder das eine noch das andere sei, sondern ein Blutstreifen, der sich über den Himmel ziehe, denn es habe noch nie einen Krieg gegeben, in dem nur eine Seite geblutet hätte. Ser Brynden berichtet, dass der Krieg sich ausgebreitet hat bis zum Schwarzwasser im Süden und bis zu den Zwillingen im Norden und immer noch besonders schlimm um das Götterauge herum wüte. Marq Peiper und Karyl Vanke haben kleinere Siege errungen, und Lord Beric Dondarrion bekämpft Lord Tywins Banditen und Plünderer aus dem Hinterhalt. Ser Burton Rallenhall rühmte sich eine Zeit lang damit, Dondarrion getötet zu haben, bis er selbst in einen von Dondarrions Hinterhalten geriet und mit seinen Männern umkam. Catelyn erinnert sich daran, dass einige der Stark-Männer aus Königsmund mit Dondarrion ausgeritten waren und wünscht ihnen Glück. Ser Brynden erklärt, dass Dondarrion und sein Gefährte Thoros von Myr schlau genug seien, um sich nicht erwischen zu lassen. Allerdings hat er auch schlechte Nachrichten: er ist der Meinung, dass Robb den Flusslords nie hätte erlauben dürfen, in ihre Länder zurückzukehren, denn nun seien sie jeder für sich leichte Opfer für die Lennisters. Jonos Bracken wurde beim Versuch verwundet, Steinheck zurückzuerobern, und sein Neffe Henry Bracken wurde dabei getötet. Tytos Schwarzhain ist nur noch Rabenbaum geblieben, weil die Lennisters all sein Land verwüstet haben. Darry, das von Lennister-Truppen nach der Schlacht unter den Mauern von Schnellwasser erobert worden war, wurde vom jungen Lyman Darry zurückerobert, doch schon 14 Tage später tötete Ser Gregor Clegane Lord Darry während der Plünderung von Darry. Der Schwarzfisch erklärt, dass der Kopf von Ser Gregor ein gutes Geschenk für viele Menschen im Königreich sei. Das Gerede von Köpfen erinnert Catelyn daran, dass Eddards Kopf immer noch aufgespießt auf den Zinnen des Roten Bergfrieds ist. Sie glaubt, dass Lord Tywin die größere Gefahr darstelle als Gregor Clegane, den sie nur einen Handlanger nennt. Ihr Onkel stimmt ihr zu und ergänzt, dass Tywins Weisheit ihn sicher in Harrenhal sitzen lässt, während er von der Ernte der Festung und der Flusslande lebt und den Rest niederbrennt. Neben Clegane führen auch Ser Amory Lorch und ein Söldner aus Qohor Raubzüge und Plünderungen durch, sie vergewaltigen, verbrennen und schlachten die Bevölkerung ab. Catelyn weiß, dass ihr Bruder Edmure solche Neuigkeiten genau dort treffen werden, wo sie ihn treffen sollen: bei seinem Stolz. Sie fürchtet außerdem, dass Robb ebenso ruhelos ist und sich vielleicht von Edmure und dem Großjon anstecken lassen und schließlich doch gegen Harrenhal ziehen könnte. Sie beide wissen, dass das genau Lord Tywins Ziel ist, und Ser Brynden sagt, dass seine erste Regel im Kriegführen sei, dem Gegner nicht das zu geben, was er sich wünsche. Catelyn erinnert sich an die Geschichten über die riesige Festung Harrenhal an den Gewässern des Götterauges. König Harren der Schwarze beherrschte vor 300 Jahren die Flusslande und die Eiseninseln gleichzeitig und erfüllte sich seinen Traum von der größten Halle und den höchsten Türmen in ganz Westeros, musste dann aber feststellen, dass dicke Mauern und hohe Türme nichts wert sind im Gegensatz zu den Drachen von Aegon I. Targaryen. Harren und seine ganze Linie ging in den Flammen unter, die die Festung umgaben. Die Festung ist mächtig, aber auch mit einem Fluch belegt, denn sie hat bislang jedem Haus, das über sie herrschte, Unglück gebracht. Catelyn möchte Robb daran hindern, nach Harrenhal zu ziehen. Ser Brynden pflichtet ihr bei und überbringt dann die schlechteste Nachricht von allen: Ser Steffert Lennister hebt in Casterlystein ein neues Heer aus, und obwohl es vornehmlich aus Söldnern und Unerfahrenen bestehen wird und die Rekruten noch trainiert werden müssen, stellt es eine ernste und neue Gefahr dar. Jedenfalls sei die Zeit nun auf der Seite von Lord Tywin, der einfach auf den Einsatz der zweiten Armee warten könne, bevor er sich aus Harrenhal herauswage. Catelyn kommt eine Idee: wenn man Lord Tywin mit einer neuen Gefahr konfrontieren würde, müsste er die Festung schon früher verlassen. Ihrem Onkel kommt Lord Renly Baratheon in den Sinn, aber Catelyn sagt, sie müssten ihn schon König Renly nennen, wenn sie ernsthafte Unterstützung von ihm bekommen wollen. Der Schwarzfisch macht klar, dass Renly etwas als Gegenleistung erwarten wird, aber Catelyn erwidert, dass auch er das will, was alle Könige immer schon haben wollten: Huldigung. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Schnellwasser spielen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 07